Barry
|name = Barry |kana = バリー |rōmaji = Barī |japanese voice = Ryouhei Nakao (1999) Masahiro Yamanaka (2011) |english voice = Lucien Dodge (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 153 |anime debut = Episode 82 (1999) Episode 66 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black (G.I. Final OVA) Brown (2011) |hair = Chestnut (G.I. Final OVA) White (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association |previous affiliation = Team Tsezguerra‎ |occupation = Hunter |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Team Tsezguerra‎ Member |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Barry (バリー, Barī) is a professional Hunter and was hired by Battera to play the game Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 153 Appearance Barry has a youthful appearance and a sculpted physique. He has freckles on his cheeks and chest,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 160 a cleft chin, and short spiky fair hair. He is most commonly seen wearing the same military-like attire as his teammates, with the addition of a cap worn sideways.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 152 Personality Background At some point in his life, Barry took and passed a Hunter Exam and learned Nen. He, Kess, and Rodriot have been members of team Tsezguerra for 20 years,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 174 and were hired by Battera to play Greed Island. Plot Greed Island arc While on Greed Island, the team collects as many as 95 different specified slot cards before contacting the Bombers to trade. During the trade, Genthru diverts the team's attention while Sub and Bara steal two cards from each of them, breaking their monopolies and acquiring rare cards, among which were Barry's duplicates of "Fledgling Novelist" and "King White Stag Beetle". The Bombers then escape to Masadora. Tsezguerra does not give chase, realizing Genthru is, in fact, the Bomber. Barry worries that his team may have acquired all 99 specified slot cards, so Tsezguerra casts "List" on "Plot of Beach", which no player has acquired. They resolve to find it before the Bombers and establish a monopoly. They thus head to Soufrabi. They are, however, unable to discover how to get it. Not long after, Tsezguerra is contacted by Goreinu, who meets up with him and Rodriot to negotiate an alliance to get "Plot of Beach" while Barry and Kess hide in the bushes. After listening to Goreinu's explanation of Razor's challenges, Barry volunteers for boxing, stating he has a strategy. After one week, the alliance confronts Razor and his pirates. Barry is the first to play, and his in-boxing style prevents his opponent from using his Emission abilities. Barry easily overpowers him and scores the first win. Because of their victories, Barry, Kess, and Rodriot are unable to participate in the dodgeball match, so they watch from the sidelines, administering first aid to Tsezguerra and Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 162Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 163Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 164Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 165Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 166Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 167Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 168 After their victory, Gon takes the original "Plot of Beach" while Tsezguerra's team settles for a copy. The Bombers immediately find out and threaten Tsezguerra, assuming he has the original.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 He strikes a deal with Gon's group to hold off the Bomber for three weeks in return for "Wild Luck Alexandrite". They restock on transportation spells before meeting up with the Bombers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 When Tsezguerra's team meets with the Bombers, they refuse the hand over the card and take cards from them before escaping. Goreinu gives them the transportation spells he has amassed.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 171 Over the next 9 days, Barry assists in launching hit-and-run attacks against the Bombers.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 172 One week later, the Bombers fly to them, Barry takes over as the "Accompany" caster when Tsezguerra runs out. When they exhaust their transportation spells, they leave the game, only to find Battera's mansion empty except for Sabazushi and the billionaire himself, who has canceled the reward and locked himself in his room without explanation. When the Bombers arrive,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 173 Tsezguerra's team escape with Battera, quitting the game for good. They learn that Battera offered a reward for clearing the game so he would be able to cure his comatose lover, who however died one month earlier. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After the death of Chairman Netero, Barry with Tsezguerra and his 3 teammates take part in the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 Abilities & Powers Barry is capable enough to have passed the notoriously difficult Hunter Exam. As one of the Hunters hired by Battera and part of Tsezguerra's team, he is bound to be at least a decent Nen user, as confirmed later when Gon's team and Goreinu enlisted the help of other players to acquire "Plot of Beach". He is also a skilled boxer who managed to defeat the Pirate boxer without taking even one hit, which is a remarkable feat, considering the latter had previously managed to knock out an adversary with only one uppercut.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 By boxing as an n-fighter, he was able to completely overwhelm his opponent, proving himself not only a skilled boxer, but also a good tactician. He is very fit, and capable of chaining a barrage of punches until the adversary is knocked out. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island, Barry is capable of utilizing Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Competitions Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Bari ru:Барри Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players Category:Team Tsezguerra